


倉橫：白月光

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 大倉X蘇芳（橫在電影新宿少年偵探團的角色）
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	倉橫：白月光

冰冷的手術檯上躺了一個少年，四肢、腰部、頭部被厚重的鐵片鎖死，胸膛打開，好幾條管線連結至身體內部，一旁的儀器螢幕顯示各項數據。大倉站在實驗室外，從大面積的透明玻璃觀察他的情況。

那名少年……這麼說其實也不正確，因為那個擁有少年外型的東西不是人類，是由人類創造出來的機器人。

他的老師在一次意外下得到這個機器人，它和普通的機器人不一樣，能做出非常細緻的聲音、表情，除了味覺以外的感官都有表現機制，外表與人類無異，製造技術大幅領先目前科技，要不是親眼所見內部構造，這樣的人造人放到社會裡活動根本沒有破綻，更驚人的是這具機械在幾十年前就被做出來了。

當然這些並不是代號RH509的機器人自己提供的情報，它被設定了保密機制，從一開始帶到實驗室時就拒絕配合，機能數據都是用非常粗暴的實驗取得。他的老師不知從哪裡得到的情報，拆掉隱藏的攻擊晶片，RH509的力量便與普通人類一樣，很容易關在實驗室裡。

眼前是持續了好幾天的痛覺測試，RH509在手術台上激烈掙扎，他們在痛覺接收線路上接上電線，通電測試最大的疼痛承受值。RH509在漸強的電壓下扭動，嘴部張開，表情看起來像是在尖叫，不過手術檯上只傳來身體掙扎砸在鐵板的砰砰聲，對方的聲音早在它承受不住痛感大叫時，被斷開喉嚨的線路。

畫面有些詭譎，一個被開膛剖肚的少年因疼痛弓起身體，劇烈掙扎和張口無聲無法聯繫，但是扭曲的臉部表情確實讓旁觀者感覺到他的痛苦。

皺著眉頭的冷峻表情映在玻璃上，多日實驗以來，大倉第一次感到不舒服。

人們真的需要如此仿真的機器人嗎？

＊

痛覺測試進入第5天，大倉開始懷疑製造RH509的人沒有為它設計過載保護。可能是疏忽，可能是不覺得它會遭受巨大痛苦。如此一來這個實驗只能持續到RH509燒壞為止。

今天的實驗結束，RH509被解開時看起來有點呆滯，躺在實驗台上沒動，大倉感到有些違和感，他認為那不是機器人該有的反應。

「怎麼了？」

大倉進入實驗室，助理們讓給他一個位置。他低頭觀察RH509，再問了一次。

機器人察覺大倉是在跟他說話，空茫的眼神轉向他，「榊呢？」

「跟你說過很多次，他死了。」

RH509在剛進來時鬧過很多次，問的最多次的是榊，大倉開始不知道這是何方人物，後來老師過來關心進度時聽見它在吵鬧，便跟它說榊真吾死了。

大倉事後詢問，才知道榊是一直照顧RH509的人類，是RH509創造者的助手。他們被對手科學家出賣行蹤和情報，榊為了保護RH509而過世，RH509被抓，高價轉賣到他們的實驗室。

扣掉剛來時的大吵大鬧，這是三個多月來第一次主動對話，得到回答的機器人不再看大倉，盯著天花板發呆，大倉等了一會，對方看起來沒有繼續對話的意願，他便讓助手把RH509送回房間。

關RH509的房間很小，是一間儲藏室，除了門以外只有一個沒辦法全開的小氣窗。

機器人在房間內有一個怪異的舉止，每天陽光從氣窗照進房間裡時，它都會避開光線，隨著光影變化移動到陰暗的地方。他們問過RH509，但是它閉口不談，不過那不是需要迫切解開的疑問，已經排進未來的實驗清單裡。

大倉突然地想起這個奇怪的舉動，可能是因為RH509今晚的反常，他莫名感到不安。不安在心裡種下種子，內心升起朦朧的預感，他把自己的資料搬到監控室，準備值夜班觀察RH509。

它的手肘放在屈起的膝蓋上，臉埋在臂彎裡，坐在空無一物的儲藏室，他們甚至沒有放一張床，為一具機器人放床實在太可笑。

一整夜，機器人一動也不動，大倉看過以前的監控記錄，RH509雖然不會睡覺，但是它會探索室內，試圖找出逃跑的方法，或是透過氣窗觀察天空，或是和自己的手指遊戲，找出打發時間的方法。

看起來真的就像個無聊的青少年一樣。

凌晨四點多，天將明未明，是光明來臨前最黑暗的時候，也是睡意正濃厚的階段。大倉不小心打了盹，腦袋差點砸在桌面上，他抬頭看了監視畫面，RH509保持著最初的坐姿，大倉感覺它根本沒有抬起頭過。

就在他覺得自己多心，打了一個很深的呵欠，揉揉眼睛收拾桌面，準備回家躺在舒服的床鋪上睡覺時，RH509動了。

大倉的瞌睡蟲還沒有走光，混沌的腦袋只是單純接收RH509的動作。

RH509站起來，移動到氣窗前，面對那唯一對外的窗口。儲藏室昏黃的老舊燈泡，並不影響他觀察，機器人更勝白雪的肌膚微微反射光線，讓它看起來像在發光，金髮更襯五官精緻，大倉不止一次疑惑這具機器人為什麼要做得如此仿真又美麗。

五點了，機器人站起來後維持仰望窗口的姿勢沒有再動，彷彿翹首期盼窗外會出現營救它的人。不安的幼苗迅速茁壯，雖然大倉不認為會有人出現劫走RH509，但是不好的預感像半夜在臥房裡起飛的蟑螂，讓他又驚又懼。

天色微光，RH509沒有氣色的臉頰，令大倉想起膚色死白吸血維生的西方魔物。太陽還在地平線之下，光線晦暗，大倉感覺它在等天亮，等一下他或許就能知道RH509每天隨著光線移動的秘密。

當太陽躍過地平線，燦金的光芒蓋過儲藏室的昏暗亮度，從氣窗投下一道澄亮的光明軌跡，映在RH509身上，仰望窗外的神情看起來萬分虔誠，細長的睫毛被太陽染成金色，蒼白的肌膚在太陽照耀下看起來透明無暇。

不對！大倉驚恐的發現，暴露在陽光中的RH509不是『看起來』透明無暇，而是真的在逐漸變得透明。

RH509倒下時大倉衝出監控室，直奔關押機器人的小房間，粗魯的打開門後，撲向匍匐在地的RH509將它拖到陰暗角落。

半透明狀的機器人看起來就要消失了，大倉將它抱在懷裡用力晃動，失去力量的機器人對急切的呼喚沒有反應，垂落的頸項像天鵝一樣柔弱無力。

大倉不自覺地緊緊握住它冰涼的手，像面對病重垂危的人類一樣，希望能分給它一些溫暖。

RH509的行為大大的震撼大倉，每一次表現的和人類一樣時，總讓大倉感到困惑。如果一具機器人像人類一樣會思考、有感情，甚至出現絕望得求死的舉動時，除了生命以外，擁有意識的它和人類有何不同？

自殺行徑讓他感到毛骨悚然，因為他們的冷漠殘酷，因為他們施加在它身上的實驗，因為他們高高在上視人類為萬物主宰的態度。

懷裡的人一動也不動，大倉緊緊摟著，腦袋低垂，內心充滿懊悔，沒注意到交握的兩隻手間發出微弱光芒。

「……你為什麼在哭？」

大倉驚愕抬頭，懷抱裡的人雖然顏色淡了一點，但已經不是半透明的樣子了，顫抖著手摸上少年的臉，確認對方的存在，掛著滿臉的淚痕揚起微笑，又突然想到什麼似的皺起五官。

「對不起，我真的很抱歉……」

少年搖頭，表情彷彿在說這些都不重要了。

「名字……你有名字吧，可以告訴我嗎？」

眼淚滴在少年的臉上。RH509與人類並無二致的外貌、相似的動作和表情，顯示創造它的人一定注入了極大的愛情，大倉認為這具機器人不應該只是一個簡單的代號。

「蘇芳。」

「蘇芳……我帶你離開好嗎？」

＊

鄰居們都知道大倉先生有一個年紀相差很多的弟弟，因為身體不好所以沒有去上學，也不常到外面走動，膚色帶著病態的蒼白。

大倉原本以為養一個孩子不難，畢竟蘇芳根本就沒有所謂的人類基本需求，他能自己打理好自己，補充能源的方式是跟他握手吸取精氣，這種跟鬼怪一樣的存活方式，加上曬太陽會消失的設定，大倉感覺他們再研究一百年也無法創造出這種機器人。這樣一名地球科技無法做出來、擁有自己意識的機器人，甚至用大倉的名義玩股票賺了一些錢。

直到蘇芳調皮覆蓋他的遊戲紀錄還突破分數時，他感覺這個少年一點都不可愛。

「喂！臭小鬼！你又蓋過我的遊戲紀錄，我好不容才破到最後關卡！」

「你才是小鬼！我年紀比你大，好歹要叫聲哥。」

「臭老頭！」

「臭小鬼！」

無限循環。

他們的分數爭奪戰一直到大倉找了渋谷，三人合作玩了魔物獵人時才停止。

「真是的。」

蘇芳放下控制器，對著醉倒在地板上的大倉和渋谷嘆氣，邊喝酒邊遊戲的兩人不勝酒力，比起被怪物幹掉，就率先被睡意幹掉了。

他取來毯子蓋在沒有睡相的兩人身上後，鑽進大倉的那條，感覺熾熱的體溫透過相貼皮膚傳來，大倉被他常年偏低的溫度冰得瑟縮一下，沒有退縮反而伸出手臂將他緊緊攬住，試圖讓他溫暖起來。

蘇芳沒有睡眠的需求，但如果是大倉，他很願意陪著他度過一晚。

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 塞不進正文裡的變態大倉：
> 
> 縱使蘇芳做得如此仿真，有些事情他還是辦不到，譬如進食，譬如排泄，包括流汗和流淚。因此他身上的外顯泌尿器官只是擺飾，後方排泄用的孔也是徒有外型，沒有設計內部構造。
> 
> 大倉不知道蘇芳的創造者做那些器官是什麼用意，沒有代謝作用，但是有觸覺，面對他的褻玩會發抖著閃躲，也會感覺快樂。
> 
> 不能進入也是有不能進入的玩法，大倉讓他併攏雙腿，抹了大量的潤滑液在腿間進出，弄得對方一直可憐兮兮的哼哼。
> 
> 「不要再弄了，太濕了……你會把我弄壞……」
> 
> 殊不知這樣的哀求讓他內心的野馬撞斷柵欄，所有節制拋諸腦後，掐住後腰更激烈的磨蹭。
> 
> 「嗚……真的要壞了……要壞掉了……」
> 
> 萬馬奔騰，從斷掉的柵欄擁出，將毫無阻擋作用的木頭踩成碎片。


End file.
